Scotch and Ice Cream
by coffeetalk
Summary: Booth and Brennan, post Cinderalla in the Cardboard, not really related. Title sums it up.


**Author's Note: **This fits in after Cinderella in the Cardboard, with the aftermath of the scotch. This chapter at least isn't all that related to the episode, and I'm not sure where it's going next. Totally open to suggestions.

...

Of its many negative effects, one of the worst things about alcohol is its inconvenient ability to speed up time. The green light on Booth's stereo clock flashed somewhere in the corner of Brennan's eye, bringing about the faint realization that it was well past midnight. Surprised and more than a little sobered, Brennan reluctantly pulled herself away from the warm piece of couch she shared with her partner and stood up, sighing.

Booth's giddy smile faltered slightly when he saw her move.

"Hey Bones - what're you doing?"

She exhaled. "- It's late. I should go."

"Woah. No, no, no." He eased himself up off the couch, blocking her way out in the process. "Bad idea."

Brennan's forehead furrowed. "Why?"

He gave a short laugh. "Why? The empty scotch bottle you're holding in your hand, Bones, that's why."

She frowned down at it with mild surprise as he pulled it from her grasp, turning away to take it to the kitchen. After a brief moment of confusion, she let herself sit back down on his worn couch, listening to his muffled voice from the next room as he rooted around in the fridge.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have so much. You're not driving anywhere until you're sober."

She frowned, playing absently with a loose thread on his couch. "When will that be?"

He continued to rummage distractedly. "Uh - I dunno Bones. About the same time as the really big headache." He signed in frustration. "I can't find the juice."

Brennan leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better view of the kitchen. "Booth. That's the freezer."

He paused, frowning at it for a moment. "Oh. Yea. Look at that. - Hey! Ice cream."

Brennan fell back into the warm embrace of the couch as Booth made his way out of the kitchen. A minute later, he was plopped down beside her, ice cream in one hand and spoons in the other. As she took a spoon from him, the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile. "I thought you were getting orange juice."

He began to fiddle with the corner of the container's lid. "Yea, well, ice cream's better. Besides, I think we've had plenty to drink tonight."

"Booth, there aren't any bowls. - Are you referring to the scotch?" She watched his struggle with the lid.

"No. The vodka." He took a moment to shake out his hand. "- Of course I'm referring to the scotch. And that's because we aren't using bowls.

"Aha!" The top finally popped off, and Booth extended the tub of ice cream out to his partner proudly, grinning as she reluctantly dug out a spoonful.

For a moment, they just sat there in silence as they ate. Then, Brennan sighed absentmidedly. "... I liked the scotch."

Booth chuckled, looking over at her as he took another bite. "Well, Bones, you've got good taste. That's the expensive stuff."

She swallowed, giving him an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry I drank so much, Booth."

"Nah - don't worry about it. No one I'd rather drink it with."

He gave her a gentle nudge and she smiled up at him, watching as his grin slowly dissapeared. After a moment, she cleared her throat, averting her eyes from the spot of ice cream on his lip. "Hey Booth - if I don't go home, where am I sleeping?"

The smile sprang back onto his face. "Ah, you're sleeping right here, Bones."

"What?"

"Well - actually, I'm sleeping right here. You're taking the bed. But you know what I mean."

"You want me to sleep under?"

"Sleep _over_, Bones. And hey," he grinned. "It's the only rational conclusion."

She raised her eyebrows. "If you're insisting I stay, the couch would be more than adequate."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm upgrading you to a suite."

For a moment, she tried to look incredulous, but his charm smile got the best of her.

"... Fine. But can we finish our ice cream first?"

....

Okay, so that's chapter one. Thoughts?


End file.
